Turned to Demigods
by Electric Blue Reader
Summary: (I used to be armyofchaoslovespercy) The gods argue to much and Zeus is getting sick of it. He turns them to demigods so they can learn a few things. Now they must go to camp half blood and high school. They get to see how their children act without them around. the main characters are all the Olympians. thalico, percabeth. after the war with Gaea. Nobody died. REWRITING! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1: The Transformation

**Hi people! This is only my second story. No flames please. Please vote in the new poll I put up in my profile. Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson characters or Percy himself. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Now for the chapter.**

Hestia's POV

Here in Olympus we were having our usual council meeting. As in everyone was arguing with each other except me.

Zeus and Hera were arguing over Jason and Thalia.

Demeter and Hades were arguing over Persephone.

Hephaestus and Ares were arguing over Aphrodite.

Hermes was on his iPod arguing with his snakes.

Artemis and Apollo were arguing about sibling things.

Dionysus and Hermes were arguing over who's fault it was for Luke turning evil.

Athena and Poseidon were arguing over Percabeth's relationship .

And I Hestia or Tia if you will was tending to my hearth, thinking of how poorly my family acts.

Suddenly Zeus boomed " Silence! We are all acting like petty demigods so if that is what you want that is what you shall get!"

The next thing that happened was unclear but there was a big flash and everyone except me was suddenly on the floor.

"What the Hades?" everyone said except Hades who said "What the me?" when they looked at themselves. They all looked younger.

Poseidon looked like Percy except he was taller and more tan and muscular. He was wearing a plain blue tee-shirt with baggy dark blue pants and sea green shoes.

Zeus looked like Jason except taller and more muscular. He was wearing a light blue tux with fancy white shoes.

Hades was wearing a black tee-shirt that said 'Dead man walking, oh and i am looking at you.'with black skinny jeans with chains hanging from the left side of his thigh. He had on black Jordans.**(A/N: I do not own the shoe or company that makes or came up with Jordans)**

Hephaestus looked like Charles B. with more muscles and no longer that misshapen man. He was wearing a gray tee-shirt with a hammer in the center, tan shorts and black-leather sandals.

Ares looked like Frank after he got the blessing from Ares. He had on a blood red hoodie with a dark red tee-shirt underneath that said 'If you want an army your looking at him' and he had on gray baggy shorts. His shoes were red.

Hermes looked like Travis Stoll except taller. He had on a green tee-shirt that said 'Prank?' in the center. Underneath was a gray and green stripped long sleeved shirt. He wore gray pants with light green sneakers.

Apollo looked like well Apollo.

Dionysus looked like **(A/N: Now I know but putting it in would mess it all up.)** Frank before Ares blessed him. He was slightly pudgier than Frank but taller, the tip of his nose was red, and he had blonde curly hair. He was wearing a purple hoodie with a green tee-shirt underneath that said 'Got Grapes?' at the top with purple grapes at the bottom of the shirt. He had black jeans on with green Jordans.**  
><strong>

Hera looked like a teen version of Taylor Swift. She was wearing white tee-shirt with a kiss in the middle, pre-ripped blue jeans, and white sandals.

Aphrodite looked like herself.

Artemis looked like Thalia, at least her facials did. She had long auburn hair and she wore a sliver tee-shirt that had a deer in the middle, black jeans, and gray tennis shoes.

Athena looked like Annabeth except she had longer hair. She was wearing a owl shirt, dark blue jeans, and sliver Jordans.

"Zeus! What did you do?!"

**So how was it. I made them demigods because I thought it would be more interesting. I hope that was descriptive enough. Please tell me any flaws I have/had made. Thanks and remember to vote in the poll. R,R&S = read,review and suggest**

**x Awesome-Booklover out**


	2. Important AN

What you call being "too lazy to review" is what we call "a flame to the pages" as the writers. That one minute or two that you felt "too lazy" to review is another minute of creeping discouragement that all writers feel as they begin to think...

"Why am I even here…?"

"What's even the point of continuing?"

"My skills must be terrible…no one cares for my story…"

"I'll never be a good writer...I quit."

These are only a few thoughts that go through every writer's head- that go through MY head- when we put out a chapter / story with all our heart and soul within, and we sit there…and sit…and wait…and not a single person says even a word.

If you're not a writer, you have NO IDEA how much that hurts…

If you ARE a writer, then I'm sure you know just how great it feels when someone is kind enough to leave a heartwarming and encouraging review, and you read it, smiling while thinking…"Wow…I did it…"

So, why not give fellow writers the same luxury here?

Too many times I've seen epic and utterly beautiful works of literary art fall to pieces before finally being abandoned due to the terrible discouragement that the lack of reviews can cause.

Sometimes, it is so severe that the very writer himself decides to quit, denying the world his skills of writing that I'm sure it would have deeply enjoyed.

So…

Just one minute, that's all it takes. Just a few gentle taps of the fingers on your keyboard, a few seconds or so of your time, and your words can SAVE a writer from a dark demise.

Do me a favor: Go find a story, ANY story, anywhere here on , and see if you can help it. If it has very little / no reviews at all, just check it out, and say whatever comes to mind.

And enjoy the thought in mind that you could have just SAVED that story, with just a few taps of the keyboard…

If you agree with what I have said then review and follow other people's stories.

**A/N: I would just like to ask for suggestions because I don't want to give up on this like many others have but I have writers block or what I like to call helpaphobia. Anyway please suggest and I will make sure people know that it was your idea. Thanks. That is all.**

x Awesome-Booklover out


	3. Chapter 2: What Happened?

**Hello fans! Before I get into the disclaimer I would like to thank imagination unleashed with PJO for helping me out and giving me ideas not just for this chapter, but for most of the story! So I really encourage those of you who read this to review and suggest like she did. *sniff sniff* I think I'm tearing up. Anyway ****_Disclaimer: I originally armyofchaoslovespercy but now Awesome-Booklover does not own any Percy Jackson characters. Ok now that that is done I give you the next chappie!_**

**_Zeus' P0V_**

OH MY HADES! I just woke up and I look up to find everyone yelling at me and for some reason they all looked younger and their godly oura had become very faint.

I was beginning to wonder what they were yelling at me for until suddenly I remembered the "event" that made me turn everyone to demigods. OH MY HADES ... AGAIN!

I felt like a complete idiot though it would be fun and relaxing to finally stop working and go to camp and highschool and possibly see other... I gasped.

Then I realized everyone was looking at me with and expectant look on their faces. "Zeus, dear," I heard my wife and sister say,**(A/N: I know. It must be weird having your older sister as your wife. If anybody else was thinking that, tell me in the reviews! )** "Zeus, what is wrong. You just completely zoned out then gasped unexpectedly. What is wrong dear?'' Hera finished with concern laced in her voice clearly.

"Well other than the fact that we are teenage demigods I just realized we would have to leave Olympus, go to highschool AND Camp Half Blood, which means we would see our demigod children and see how they act when we aren't around." I replied.

"Well to solve that problem we just change back to our godly selves and never have to deal with it." Artemis snarled. Probably because she didn't like the idea of being mortal and having to go to school. She tried to change back to her goddess form but she ... whats this , she couldn't.

"Father change me back this instant! I don't wanna be a demigod! I don't wanna go to school! And I really don't wanna go to that camp for demigods!" complained a usually contained Artemis.

"I can't. I cannot even change myself into my godly form." I said grudgingly.

"What do you mean _brother_ ? Why can't you change us back? " glared Hades.

" Well brother it seems that the spell I used to turn us into demigod was a improved one. I did not even think about the fact that it could've been updated/changed but I used it on all of those who were arguing or not paying attention anyway. Now I know that the spell updated so that it wouldn't ware off until all learned the lesson of being a demigod. I now know my mistake but what is done can't be undone by anyone. Not even the Fates themselves." I finished nervously.

First all of them just stared at me blankly, then that blank expression turned into a anger filled one then to one of understanding.

"Okay" Apollo said half heartily " This can't be too bad. I mean at least we get to spend time with our kids and get time off work. Right?"

"Aww heck yeah !" Hermes said.

"Lets get this over with." everyone else muttered.

Hestia just smiled. I was glad everything was working out so far.

_**Line Break**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Athena<strong>_ P0V

"Ok everybody," I said "time to pack. Try to pack everything that you will need. As in a fitting sword or weapon, proper mortal clothes , your improved demigod proof cell phone, and your preferred name. Oh and make sure you have someone to watch over your domains while we are in the mortal world." I finished

"Ok" everyone chorused, then they all left.

"Athena." Hestia's voice said. "Athena, be papered for what is to come in the future. And do not judge people to quickly." Hestia finished.

"Why? What is to come? Why wouldn't I judge? Do I really judge people to quickly?" I bombarded her with questions until she held up her hand in amusement and said

"Athena you will be answered when the time is right."

"Fine!" I said real childlike.

She just smiled then flashed out in a column of fire.

Well that just fantastic!

Anyway after everyone (including myself) was packed we told everyone our names we picked.

**(A/N: A word about the names. If you read this before I changed them please read them again. I changed them so they mean something close to one of their domains.)**

"Ok everyone, my name will be Nascha Greene." I said cheerfully

"Mines is Rai Sin." thundered father.

"Mine is Dylan Sin." countered Poseidon.

"I'm Jeremoth Sin." yawned Hades.

"I will be Maccus Toll." shrugged Hephaestus.

"Ok I will be Dayton Nite." smirked Apollo.

"I guess I'll be Celine Nite." sighed Artemis.

"I'm Dimas Toll." said Hermes

"I'm Carinthia Don." gushed Hera.

"I will be Zia Russ." sighed Demeter.

"Herrick Burley" Ares smirked.

" I will be Amanda Russ. " Aphrodite said.

'' I shall be Denis Burley." stuttered Dionysus.

"Ok now that we have names what school should we go to?'' asked a clueless Posedion.

"Well how about 'Goode High'? It's the closest to CHB and I think some of our children go there." Hades suggested.

"Everyone agree?" I asked.

"Agreed!" everyone shouted back.

" OK. Now all I have to do is enroll us and find an apartment to live in." I explained.

We discussed over it and decided to live in one not to far from the school. Everyone was tired so we agreed to talk more about it in the morning.

**TRIVA QUESTIONS:**

**Who are all of the main campers that go to camp year round?**

**What names match each gods domain? ( like Zeus and /thor both use lightning, or like Dylan means sea... I think. And you cant use my names)**

**Yeah. I'm thinking about doing a questions for each chappie. So how was it? Was it good? Remember the poll! R,R&S!**

**x Awesome-Booklover out**


	4. Chapter 3: Settled and New School Year

**Ok, hi readers. I'm back. So sorry for taking so long but I've been busy reading other fanfictions and I've had to do homework AND I have to update/check each chapter. I just want to say whoever answers my questions I will dedicate a chapter to you. If you are a guest, put up a alias/special name, so I can still dedicate a chapter to you. I have also decided I want some oc's. The form will be in another chapter/authors note. Ok, now one other thing. I wanted to know if you know how to get a Beta and what you need to get one. Go back a chapter to get the names of the gods and goddess'. I changed some of them. Now for the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I Awesome-Booklover does not own any Percy Jackson characters or Percy himself. All rights go to RICH Riordan. The RICH was intended. Wow this is a long authors note. OM NOM NOM (::)**

**This Chapter is dedicated to, daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU , for answering the last chapter's TRIVIA QUESTION!**

**OK NOW WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING/READING FOR. I GIVE YOU, CHAPTER 3 !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Time Skip to Morning<strong>_

_**Athena's P0V**_

When everyone was ready, as in they had their bags packed, they were dressed, and ate breakfast, we al went to the Throne Room. We still had to discus where we were going to live and when are we going to school. We have already decided we would go to Goode High but when, and would we be: 9th grade freshman, 10th grade sophomore, or 11th grade junior. I decided to voice my opinion.

"Everybody, we still have not picked what stage of high school we will be doing. We have not picked where we are going to live, but we have decided to live close to Goode, and Camp." I said

"What do you suppose we do then daughter? Shouldn't we get in the same grade our children right?" urged father.

"Yes father. Our children are in 10th grade and are sophomores. I shall enroll us right now." and with that I walked out and walked back in with a smile on my face.

"Did you enroll us?" asked Aphrodite.

"Yes. I even found an apartment building close to school, camp, and our children live there. The apartment is called 'Live, Laugh, Sleep' and has a kitchen,bathroom and 8 beds in each room! " I squealed like a little girl getting a new doll.

"Isn't that like stalking?" asked a confused Apollo.

SLAP

"OW! SIS WHY'D YOU GO AND DO THAT ?" yelled/whimpered Apollo.

"Because you were being childish. And don't call me sis." artemis calmly said.

"Anyway, we start school Monday which is tomorrow. I think we should move into the apartment today."

"Fine." everybody huffed. They still didn't like to idea of going to school.

"Now lets here names on more time. I made a list."

"Owl planner" muttered Poseidon.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"I know. You were meant to!" he yelled back with a smirk.

"Why you.." I started but was cut off by surprisingly Dionysus.

"Now, now, settle down. Lets start with the name call." he groaned .

"Fine." I said, " Dylan Sin!" I yelled

"Splash!" Poseidon yelled back.

"Jeremoth Sin!"

"Death!" yelled Hades.

"Rai Sin!"

" I'm the king, baby!" yelled Zeus.

"Herrick Burley!"

"War, baby!" yelled Ares

"Denis Burley!"

"Wine." said Dionysus.

"Zia Russ!"

"Cereal!" screamed Demeter.

"Shut up!" yelled Hades.

"Well then..." Said Demeter.

"Amanda Russ!" I resumed.

"Love!" gushed Aphrodite.

"Maccus Toll!"

"Hammer loves Forge." grunted Hephaestus.

"Carinthia Don!"

"Perfection!" whisper/yelled Hera.

"Perfection that gets you thrown off Olympus and rejected by pretty much everybody." mutter/yelled Hephaestus.

Hera huffed. 'It's true. But what's done is done.' thought Hera.

"Dayton Nite!"

"Shine Bright!" yelled Apollo.

"Celine Nite!"

"I'm right here Athena, you don't have to yell." said Artemis.

I blushed deep red. "Sorry."

"Dimas Toll."

"Stealing is everything." said Hermes.

"I'm Nascha Don." I said.

"Now does everybody have someone to put your claiming symbol above your head when we get to camp? Does everybody have their bags packed and people watching over their domains?" I asked.

"Yes." said everybody

"Ok. Lets go." and with that we all filed out Olympus.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ares P0V<strong>_**(A/N: Didn't see that coming did you. =D )**

When we got to the apartment Athena found we all headed into the lobby.

"May I help you all?" asked the lobby guy. At this Athena stepped forward with Hades.

"Actually, yes you can." said old owl head. "We would like two rooms please."

"You kids got enough money to pay for that?" asked a surprised lobby dude.

"Yep. This should cover the rent the whole year." Hades said.

Then I just kinda zoned out until the lobby guy gave each of us keys to our room.

Then Athena or now Nascha said " Ok, room B11 is for the gents and is on the second floor and B13 is for the females and is still on the second floor. Please unpack when you get to your bedroom and here is each of your book bags. I brought them because I knew nobody was going to bring one. Inside each book bag are the materials that will be needed for school. Now shoo!" She gave us our bags then left with the other females behind her.

My bag was blood red with good sized black dots here and there. Inside there were different folders,notebooks,pens, two containers of no.2 pencils, and a wad of cash. Probably for lunch. **(A/N: And all the other stuff for high school. I don't really know any of the things we teens need in high school. )**

When we finally got to our room I thought 'Finally. I get to watch some football.'

**(A/N: You are so lucky. I thought about ending it here but since I took a too long break I thought I should at least do a P0V other than the gods. You lucky ducks. )**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Percy's P0V<strong>_

I'm seriously dreading tomorrow. Sadly tomorrow is Monday and Monday is the start of a new school year. At least I have Thalia,Nico, and Annabeth. Oh Gods, Annabeth. She just transferred here because she didn't want to live in San Fransico . She's going to live in one of our guest rooms. Thalia and Nico are staying in some guest rooms too. So now we only have one extra room.

This year I'll try to make it through the year without destroying anything. I can't make any promises though.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Annabeth's P0V<strong>_

Tomorrow is the start of a new school year. I'm so excited. I wonder if Thalia, Nico, and Percy are this excited. Probably not. Percy. Oh My Gods. Percy! Right now I'm moving into a guest room in his apartment space. I told him I would transfer because I didn't want to live in San Fransico. That's true but the real reason is because I wanted to see hi more often. I lied to him because I didn't wan him to think I'm clingy.

I wonder what new twists will be in our relationship this year.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Nico's P0V<em>**

I hate school. Partly because you can ruin your rep. by just saying something stupid. The other part is because of all the reading and cursive they make us do. It's murder on my dyslexic eyes!

Anyway I'll make it through all this as long as I have Thalia. She's just so beatif... Wait what. Aphrodite stop messing with my head. Oh gods help me.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thalia's P0V<strong>_

Finally we're sophomores. It seemed like we were going to be freshmen forever!

Anyway, maybe this year I can finally win Nico over. Ok ok. I admit it. I may have a tiny, ok huge crush on Nico Di Angelo. I just can't help but stare at him all the time. The funny thing is, whenever I turn look at him, he looks at me. I wonder if he like me. Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! I just wrote 1,346 words! Sorry for Thalia's P0V being so short. I just didn't know what to write about for her. So the gods name meanings will be in an authors note. <strong>

**TRIVA QUESTION:**

**What is the name of Thalia's mom?**

**Remember the poll! R,R,S!**

**~Awesome-Booklover~**


	5. OC Form and What Names Mean

**Ok guys. Here's the OC ( Original Character ) form. I want to say that I will put your name in so that people will know it's not mine. Like I have told people before, if you are a guest, put a special name down/ alias, so I can still give you credit. Ok. Here's the form.**

**_Name:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Parents or Parent:_**

**_Looks:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Relationship/Friends/Romance:_**

**_What Are They:_**

**_Other:_**

**So yeah. I did parent or parents because they could be divorced or something and they don't even know the name, but, yeah. I put what are they because they can be a satyr, or demigod, or mortal, or even a new goddess or god! So that's the form. Here's what the names mean.**

**Dylan = son of sea**

**Jeremoth = helps fear grow**

**Rai = lightning**

**Herrick = war ruler**

**Denis = of the god of wine**

**Nascha = owl**

**Maccus = hammer**

**Dayton = bright, sunny**

**Celine = moon**

**Dimas = criminals**

**Carinthia = peace**

**Amanda = pretty**

**Zia = grain**

**So, now do you see why I picked unusual names? I'm not sure that carinthia means peace because in the notepad I wrote down the meanings, Carinthia's meaning was erased. Weird right? Well see ya, would so want to be ya! ;D **

**~Awesome~ **


	6. See what cyber bullying does to people?

**s/10139578/4/Fear-150th-Hunger-Games **

That link I just posted is a link that should be remembered throughout life about how cyber bulling can change a person's feelings. **_Nobody should have to commit suicide just because some idiot didn't like her stories. _**Even if they didn't like her stories, they didn't ahve to keep spamming and taunting her like that. That's wrong and cruel and should never happen. _SO i'm telling you guys to put this chapter in you browser and read it and pass it on. _

Star J

Nobody and I mean nobody should have to commit suicide because of someone not liking their story. All bullies should feel ashamed.


	7. Rewrite

**I'm sorry guys especially since the majority of you all wanted me to keep writing. Well isn't rewriting still writing? It is. So, I promise to at least have up five better chapters by June something. Promise. It's just... nevermind. Fanfiction is not the place where you want to here my personal drama. Anyway I also want to make another fanfiction because I've read so many books since this was created. So yeah, I'm gonna rewrite this. It'll better than this and I know this was a horrible start. Sorry about that. Well I better get started on that rewrite! Bye!**

**P.S. lol (guest) I have to put these thing up since some people like this info. My question is, are you even doing anything to help stop bullying? If you really don't like the things I put on here STOP READNG THIS!**


	8. Adoption

**Hello to everyone reading this. I have discovered something. I'm not cut out for writing. It has become a chore, thinking, proofreading, editing, with schoolwork and real life problems added on to it. I'm so sorry to those of you who really wanted me to continue my stories. I will help however decides to adopt this. The person who does adopt this must have ideas so that readers won't be left hanging for months, years, or more. I promised myself I wouldn't end up like this but I failed myself. However, I don't want this story to come to an end so, please adopt it, continue it, make it better than I ever could. Thank you.**

**~Electric Blue Reader**


End file.
